Scenario: Second Black Plague
The Second Black Plague was an outbreak of virus 3-201, which was apart of a experimental cure that was suppose to cure cancer. The Plague began in 2020 and lasted nearly 10 years. When the infected were killed off, nearly a half of the world was killed off. The continents that were affected by the virus were Asia, North and South America, Africa and Europe. The Virus Symptoms The symptoms of the Virus at first seem to be the flu, but within a few hours, the infector's skin begins to peel and bleed. Then, painful headaches happen in nearly a day, and after that, the infected turn into cannibalizing zombies which are sensitive to light, but are easily attracted to loud sounds. To prevent the infected to become a zombie, they must go through chemotherapy before they become cannibalized. There are two ways to kill a zombies and one way to cure the zombies. the two ways are to starve them ( three weeks without eating animal/human flesh. the second one is destroying the brain. To cure a zombie is give them cancer, as 3-201 is meant to cure it, and if a zombie gets cancer, the 3-201 dissolves and the symptoms stop and the brain turns normal in three weeks. Origin Scientists in Cambridge, United Kingdom, found a supposed cure to cancer after experimenting on animals with the virus. Unfortunately, if ingested, the person becomes infected. After 3 incidents of people ingesting 3-201, and all 3 seemingly just suffering a flu, scientists told people not to put any glass with 3-201 near their faces. However, by the time the outbreak happened, 3-201 was being experimented in the U.S, Canada, China, Russia, and other European countries. Making the outbreak spread quickly, and almost impossible to stop. To prevent a person who has cancer to becoming a zombie, 3-201 goes through a machine that takes out any potential viruses, as it goes into a person's blood veins, and destroys the infected blood cells. Outbreak begins By 2020, scientists around the world have a common cure to cancer, 3-201, after experimenting with animals. In Cambridge, London, after 3 previous incidents with people ingesting the virus, and seemingly just having a flu, but scientists required all personal in labs to cover their faces with masks. But in June of 2020, an ISIS terrorist, planning to blow up the lab, mistaken a cup of 3-201 for a cup of water and drank it. An hour later, after nearly vomiting for an hour, a couple of scientists found the terrorist vomiting and realized that he had drank the cup of 3-201 and took him to the hospital. After it seemed the terrorist was fine, he was sent to jail, but when he was going through a security check, he lunged at the guards and infected them, beginning the outbreak. within a few minutes, other guards and inmates noticed that something was terribly wrong, and called for the police, whom came with assault rifles and shotguns but by the time they arrived, the entire prison was infected. Evacuations began in Cambridge and London but, many whom didn't notice they contracted the infection, got on international flights and by the time they arrived to their destination, the outbreak had broke out. By November the U.K was entirely infected, the eastern seaboard of the U.S was infected, western Europe except Germany, Switzerland, Italy, France and Poland, which were some of the most successful countries in Europe which were able to fend off the infected. Russia, China, India, Vietnam, Mongolia, and North Korea couldn't fend off the Hordes when they overran Ukraine and Belarus. The fittest of Survival. NATO countries that weren't infected, U.S, France, Germany, Italy, Canada, Norway and Poland sent troops into infected Europe to kill of the hordes, But by 2022, the virus had got stronger and knowing that they are sensitive too light, but, can be attracted to sound, so many countries made their biggest cities a safe area by building giant walls with sentry turrets to kill all zombies. With the weather in some countries like Finland and Sweden, caused zombies to die since the skin peels off when first infected, made those countries save, for now. However, Africa and the Middle East, most countries weren't so lucky, mainly in Syria, were civil unrest made it hard for anyone to prepare for the outbreak. In fact, only Saudi Aribia and Israel were the only middle eastern countries that prepared for the outbreak, and in Asia, Australia and New Zealand, being island nations, didn't have much to worry. In South America, eastern nations, like Brazil, were infected due to people on international flights arriving from the U.K which was the origin of the virus. The infected rise With the infected in Europe and Asia, nearly half the world already infected, and NATO countries trying kill off the infection, but by 2025, the infected was outnumbering the living in a 2:1 ratio, while resources are hard to find. with 3-201 spreading like wild fire, many people don't try to kill of the hordes and instead, just let the zombies walk outside the walls of the majors cities like New York, Berlin, Rome, Paris and Warsaw. However, small groups of survivors tried to raid these cites but many were infected, making more zombies. But, hope soon came in, as the cure to counter 3-201 is ironically, giving the zombies cancer, many scientists knew this was risky, and might not work, but to save humanity, captured zombies to make sure that it works, and to their surprise; does work. Unfortunately, it comes too late, as Washington D.C, Madrid, Sao Paulo, Seoul, Geneva and Vienna are some of the major cities that fall during 2025 and 2027. The infection dies off By 2028, with half of the infected killed off, scientists invented a cancer grenade, which when thrown, releases a gas full of cancer that should cure the infected. However, many governments opposed the idea, since it would make it worse if someone misthrows it. NATO countries decided to kill of the infected first, since it had the least amount of zombies, then Europe and Asia. the operation began in August of 2028 and by January of 2029, South America was clean of zombies and lost a 1/4 of its population. The next Continent is Asia, to prevent the infection to spread to island nations, like New Zealand. The operation to end the outbreak in Asia took half of 2029 since Russia and China were the most infected countries in Asia, and had the highest fatality rate. By the time it was over, 3/4 of the population was killed off and major cities like Beijing, Shanghai, Moscow and Pyongyang were in ruins. The final operation was Europe, which included trying to get to the origin of it, Cambridge. Despite not having the largest amount of infected, it was the last operation because of the amount of safe zones which gave for the nations army to kill off all the infected in their country. But it took a long time to kill off all of the infected in main land Europe, before heading for the U.K, where it began. When NATO forces landed in England, the city was ravaged with raiders and zombies. The best way to kill them off was by air and with machine gun fire from helicopters, London and England were clean of zombies and by December of 2029, NATO forces arrived in Cambridge, which had the most zombies in the U.K and some of the original zombies, like the ISIS terrorist, were stronger as the virus lasted longer in the body. realizing this, airstrikes were the only option and after carpet bombing Cambridge, On New Years day, it was confirmed that the U.K was 100% clean of zombies. Aftermath of the infection When the world was 100% clean of 3-201, the virus that was suppose to be one of science's advancements to cure infections, became an enemy to the world, was taken and destroyed too prevent another outbreak and for the longest time, until 2100 when another cure was made, 8-29 which was a non dangerous 3-201 which ended cancer on its tracks. Category:Virus Category:Scenario